


Bottom fest

by SobTea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Madara, Multi, Más etiquetas a agregar después, bocetos, practicas, sodomización
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SobTea/pseuds/SobTea
Summary: Solo un montón de bocetos basura de Bottom MadaraAsí empiezo a practicar anatomía de paso





	Bottom fest

>   


**Author's Note:**

> Tengo un montón de cosas pendientes, pero ya ves, prefiero sodomizar a Mads


End file.
